Harry Potter and the school play
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet exchange students Raina Malfoy and Genevieve Blake. They all take part in the school play, and a bet on Raina is made between Harry and Malfoy.
1. Exchange Students

Harry Potter and the school play

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. Raina however is my character and so is Genevieve

Exchange Students

"I heard that we have two exchange students here." Hermione said.

"Exchange students?" Ron asked.

"Yea, you know, two of our students went to their school and they came here, its suppose to help us appreciate and learn about different cultures, Ronald."

"Ron." Ron corrected.

"What year and I hope its Draco that left." Harry said. He hadn't seen Draco yet only his usual crowd.

"No, but I hear one of them is related to Draco and they're in our year their sixth year." Hermione said.

"Do these students have a name and again who is gone?" Ron asked.

"Millificent from Slytherin and Chang from Ravenclaw." Fred said. After many tears from their mother they had decided to return to school for their last year only because of the threat of Voldemort and finishing school helped them obtain deals with the ministry for making things like wizarding hats that casted a shield around you. With Dumbledore's help they could still manage their business.

"They got picked over the summer." George said taking a seat next to his brother.

"Yea, and I hear one's a girl and she's a real hottie." said Lee joining the group.

"Actually I hear they both are." George said.

"Well whomever they are they need to hurry up I'm starved." Ron complained.

"As usual." They responded together. Soon the first years were marched in and sorted quickly enough. Dumbledore stood up and there were murmuring about the new exchange students not being sorted.

"Quiet down I believe I have the answers to your questions." said Dumbledore. Harry looked around to see if anyone wasn't paying attention. His eye caught Draco's for a moment before Draco glared at him and for once actually paid attention to Dumbledore. Harry too turned his attention back to the staff table.

"Now, as you know Ms. Millificent and Ms. Chang were both chosen over the summer to go to another school as exchange students; they will be replaced for the year by Ms. Genevieve Blake and Ms. Raina Malfoy. " There was a shocked looked that seemed identical at every table another Malfoy at the school.

"Ms. Blake and Ms. Malfoy come from Greece where your fellow classmates are now being introduced to their school for the year, so I hope you will show them just how lovely Hogwarts is." Mcgonagall walked out of the hall and two minutes later she returned. The first girl tentatively stuck her head inside the Great hall. Her eyes widened before going back out. Than she entered trying not to look as nervous as Neville in Potions. She had long blond hair, fair skin, and beautiful Green eyes. She seemed to be the height of a fourth year not a sixth year. Some boys noticed her figure as well. Everyone decided she was in fact to kind to be kin to Malfoy and turned their attention back to the door.

In walked a tall girl who demanded that they pay attention to her even if they were the ones attracted to the girl before her. Her skin was fair, but looked tanned. She had long raven black hair that just went pass her shoulders and she had one of the best figures in the school. She had all the right curves, but to top it off she had nicely shaped muscles and perfectly flat stomach. She was so graceful that even though there wasn't a draft in the room her hair blew out behind her. Hermione thought she would make an excellent model from the way she walked. What was most noticeable though were her powerful ice blue eyes. They were like a window into the soul and not her soul, but their own. Boys thought they could drown in those eyes.

"You can stop staring now I've made my grand entrance." Raina stated a little menacing that they all snapped back to attention even Malfoy. He never could figure out how his cousin could make even him pay attention to her like that.

"Well now let's get you two sorted into the right houses." said Dumbledore. They all thought Raina would go to Slytherin and Genevieve to Ravenclaw, but they weren't expecting Genevieve to end up in Hufflepuff the weakest house. Raina was the biggest shock thought the hat sorted her into Gryffindor. Malfoy steered her away from the table though and to the Slytherins.

"Just great the hottest girl in school arrives and she's Malfoy's cousin." Ron spat.

"Excuse you?" Hermione asked.

"I mean the Malfoy's cousin is ugly." Ron corrected himself. Harry merely stared. How did an ugly git like Malfoy end up with a cousin like that. The feast was full of talk and most were approaching the Hufflepuff table getting to know Genevieve. While the Gryffindors were content to corner Raina in their common room later without anyone's interference. They had to wait longer as their head of house led off each exchange student. The Gryffindors waited impatiently as they listened to the prefects explaining things to the first years soon the porthole to the Gryffindor common room opened to reveal Mcgonagall and than Raina.

"Oh well since your all up you may as well know that Ms. Granger will be responsible for Ms. Malfoy. You are to keep her out of trouble or its your head." Hermione looked alarmed," but no need to worry Ms. Malfoy is a very sweet girl and she's generous that she actually brought you all home made sweaters with your name and house on it we sorted them in the summer, so she could."

"I hope you like them I worked really hard on them without using magic." Raina said in the sweetest voice. She had actually watched Genevieve work on them all summer as she was convinced that people in England loved a good sweater and they needed to make a good impression. Raina passed out the sweaters and they all seemed to like them, but of course they didn't love them like Genevieve thought they would. Raina could see the guys were pretending to like them more than they really did.

"Ms. Granger where is my room?" Raina asked. Hermione didn't know and looked at Mcgonagall.

"She'll be bunking with you, Ms. Granger we have more students than anticipated." Mcgonagall said.

"Oh yay bunk buddies," Raina said. Mcgonagall smiled before leaving. After they cornered her learning exactly how she was related to Malfoy and other things that painted her out to be a favorite among the Gryffindors.

"Ok this is my bed." Hermione said.

"Ewww Pink." Raina said frowning. All the other girls had passed out already now that the excitement was over. Hermione ignored her.

"I like to sleep on the left so you can have the right." Hermione said as Raina went through her trunk. Hermione looked in and saw a lot of things that would be considered Dark Magic. Raina said nothing as she changed.

"Ok listen up Maddie Mudblood you and I will not be sleeping in the same bed and since I'm feeling particularly generous tonight I will not make you sleep on the floor where you belong so don't get any ideas that we're friends. If you tell anyone about what's in my trunk, because you were being a Nosey Nellie than I will kill you and no one will know it was me not even that old man you call a headmaster." With that said Raina took out her wand and expanded the room. Soon next Hermione's bed was Raina's bed from home. It was much bigger than Hermione's bed, which now was only big enough for one person. Raina smirked.

"Bad night." Raina said getting into bed and shutting her curtains. Hermione grudgingly got into bed not being able to fix it. She vowed to expose Raina for who she really was in the morning. In the morning though everyone thought her and Raina had actually slept in the same bed and Hermione couldn't convince Ron and Harry that Raina was 100 percent pure evil.


	2. Quidditch

Quidditch

"So she says to me look Raina a bird." Raina said. She was telling them about a little girl she saved from a deatheater. And how she had never said a word all her life.

"Awwwe." They said.

"I know and all I could think was that there is a god." Everyone loved her except Hermione. Raina went into the bathroom ditching all her followers. Genevieve was waiting for her.

"Being mean is hard." Genevieve said.

"Being nice is hard." Raina said taking out a blunt.

"Mean is harder." Genevieve said.

"For you, you gotta light?" Raina asked.

"Naw, just my wand." Genevieve said.

"Light it than I hate doing it myself." Raina said. Genevieve sighed and lit the end.

"I still can't believe they found all that stuff on you accept the weed."

"They didn't find the weed, because before I came to England to stay with Millicent's family for two weeks my parents took me to America, those witches got some good weed." She took a puff and could immediately feel the effect of weed as she blew out. Genevieve took it and smoked too. She started coughing once she stopped she took another drag from the blunt.

"Hey, I thought you were a good girl?"

"I am, but come on even I need a little bad once in a while." said Genevieve passing it back. Raina merely nodded. The smell filled the bathroom. Once they stepped out of the smoked fill bathroom they checked their clothes.

"Huh they were right no smell on the clothes or hair." Raina said. They left and as they were walking down the hall they heard some one go in and a yell from Filch the caretaker. They laughed as that person was dragged off.

"Cya at lunch." Genevieve said.

"Cya." Raina said. She watched Genevieve walk off and could tell she was high. She laughed.

"Glad you could join us, Ms. Malfoy." Snape said. He was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.

"So am I professor." Raina said taking her seat next to Malfoy rather than with the other Gryffindors. She slipped him something that only Harry saw and soon Malfoy was off to the bathroom. All the Slytherins suddenly had to go to the bathroom and soon were laughing at practically everything Snape said. He merely ignored it.

"What are you staring at Potter?" Malfoy asked menacingly. Harry had been daydreaming about him and Raina.

"Nothing." Harry said venomously.

"Harry, I hear your good at Defense Against the Dark Arts." Raina said. She had teased every other boy in the last two months, now Harry was the last boy in the Gryffindors. It was her way of not sticking to her and Genevieve's deal. Genevieve had to be mean and she had to be so nice it sickened her, but she was allowed only two outlets. Hermione was one and teasing the boys was another. Where Genevieve was demure and she was nice to Ernie Mcmillian of all people. Raina despised that boy sometimes.

"I...I..." Harry was turning a bit red.

"Shhh...you don't have to speak, you and I both know the truth." Raina said walking closer to him. He stepped back and she could see his breathing had sped up, which meant his heart was racing.

"What do you want?" Harry managed to get out.

"Oh I don't know maybe you, but that's if you help me with my homework." Raina said.

"Sure I'll help you." Harry said.

"Great!" Raina exclaimed," I want it done by tomorrow after dinner and over achieve or he won't think I did it and please, please use words he knows you won't use that I would use as a Malfoy." Raina walked off to go meet Genevieve in the bathroom. The next day at dinner Harry handed her, her homework. He'd done it all by himself, because Hermione had refused to help him and even threatened to tell Mcgonagall, but he expressed how much he actually liked her. She didn't like Raina, and still refused to help him. It took all his effort to pull off some Hermione type work.

"Wow Harry, I didn't think you had it in you, but now that you've done this don't you see that you don't need to be so dependant on Hermione." Raina said giving it back to him with his name now on the top.

"Raina, you are so nice helping Harry like that." Lavender said.

"She's the best." Katie said.

"Did you see her on the quidditch field at practice?" Fred asked them.

"She was just a dream." George said.

"She was, wasn't she." Genevieve said pushing half the girls off the bench next to her and seated herself next to Raina.

"Oh glad you could join me." Raina said politely.

"Well I'm not, but I'm so tired of those nuts called Hufflepuffs." Genevieve said rolling her eyes at them.

"Oh I believe everyone is good inside, but who could stand to be around them." Raina said.

"Raina is so right." They said.

"Come let us join my cousin, I haven't spoken to him all day." Raina said. Genevieve nodded and they headed over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins considered them to be apart of them. The sorting hat was just messed up.

" Hanging around Potter again I see." Malfoy said.

"Eh he's got a crush on me and I needed some one to do my DADA homework." Raina said taking out what Harry did. She'd given him his own mediocre homework back. He wouldn't know it until he got it back.

"Why that is your best subject." Malfoy said.

"Draco, I know what my best subject is, but without someone to stand frightened in front of me while I dictate to them than I have to do the next best thing, con someone into doing it for me and than fixing it, which takes five minutes."

"You got a point I don't think anyone would purposely do your homework wrong."

"Granger would, that smartypants bitch, she can't believe I'm above her in all our classes."

"Top of the class and here only two months look whose the smartypants."

"Please the work they give here I could do in a coma." Raina said. Malfoy laughed along with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle.

"So, there's Hogsmead weekend coming up can I interest you in a date?" Zabini Blaise asked.

"Well you are the only one whose actually good-looking in this house, so yea I guess you can interest me in a date."

"Great, its official than your going out with me this Hogsmead weekend."

"Its the weekend after the quidditch match right?"

"Yea." Blaise said. Raina sighed.

"Sucks I'm gonna have to kick your house's ass, Draco."

"You wish." Malfoy replied.

"No need to wish darlin', I got mad skill on the quidditch field."

"You really need to stop watching those American muggle shows." Malfoy said. That weekend Raina scored so many times the slytherin chasers along with her fellow Gryffindors were dizzy. She really did have skill. Harry for once let Malfoy catch the snitch. They were never going to catch up.


	3. The date and the project

The date and the project

"Still dizzy cousin?" Raina asked walking down the stairs. She had on a black leather outfit with matching black boots.

"I wasn't dizzy." Malfoy said sullenly. Raina merely smirked and put on her cutest and nicest smile for some passing Ravenclaws. Genevieve arrived.

"Well Malfoy let's go, you promised me a good time and I need to boost my bad girl image." Genevieve said.

"Please Gabs, your going to lose you know that?" Raina asked Genevieve.

"In your dreams Xe." Genevieve said taking Malfoy's arm. They left out needing to be seen before everyone left for Hogsmead.

"Zabini, you're late." Raina said seeing him come up from the dungeons. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing her. She took his breath away. She humbled him and some Gryffindors coming down the stairs saw it.

"My apologies, you deserve better." Blaise said. He offered his arm and she took it.

"I accept your apology, now please show me around."

"Hey no, Mcgonagall said your not to go anywhere without me and I am staying here this Hogsmead visit to finish up homework."

"Granger you should have done your homework already, and its my first time in England I'd really love to see Hogsmead." Raina said.

"Oh Hermione don't be so mean go, you really should have done your homework already." Lavender said. She had come back in to see what was keeping Raina. Hermione had to give in when Lavender threatened to tell everyone how mean she had become.

"You can leave your intruding on our date." Blaise said glaring at Hermione who walked beside them.

"No, I have to keep her out of trouble." Hermione said.

"Go some where Raina doesn't get into trouble."

"Hanging out with a nasty little Slytherin like you she will."

"Hey did you guys hear Dumbledore has an announcement today at dinner?" Raina asked. They ignored her and continued arguing. She ran and caught up to Genevieve and Malfoy.

"So did you hear?"

"About the announcement yes, and I bet it is something stupid as usual knowing that old crackpot fool." Malfoy responsed.

"Perhaps he has a present for us, Xe." Genevieve said.

"Doubt it Gabs, could just be offering some kids a chance to do the whole exchange thing."

"I'd bet on Raina's idea before I bet on yours." Malfoy told her. Soon Blaise caught up to her and actually managed to show her a lovely time. He brought her loads of candy.

"Thanks Blaise maybe I'll consider doing it again sometime." said Raina. Finally dinner arrived after they had returned.

"As you know I have an announcement." Dumbledore said getting everyone's attention that way.

"Announce it already!" a slytherin yelled.

"Well it has come to my attention that a lot of young wizards marry right after school and have no idea what to expect and our muggle studies Professor also feels that you do not have enough respect for the muggle arts. So he has asked that he be able to put on a play, which everyone will watch no exceptions."

"Try outs for the musical of Evita, Argentina's first muggle first lady." Raina could swear before anyone that her muggle studies teacher was gay.

"It is mandatory that you all try out for some part." said Dumbledore when there were groans as people said they wouldn't try out and the whole thing would be canceled. Everyone groaned more.

"Extra Credit in any class of your choice." Professor Castro added. This got some people's attention.

"Well if we're forced to do this what part are you going for?" Malfoy asked Pansy.

"Evita, the lead of course I'll be nothing else." Genevieve and Raina laughed.

"What is so funny?" Pansy asked. She hated Raina and expected she would hate her even more if she weren't kin to Malfoy.

"You." Raina stated.

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"Because you think you'll get the lead." Genevieve said.

"Well I'd like to see you try." Pansy said. They laughed.

"Please, its a waste of time." Raina said. They walked off.


	4. Tryouts

Try-outs

"Harry that was brilliant as Peron." Professor Castro said.

"Thanks sir." Harry said.

"Lucky for you he doesn't really have to sing." Professor Castro said. He had gone through everyone in the Great hall. Harry was the closest one to good and Malfoy was good, but he wanted the part of CHÈ. Blaise who was also good wanted the part of Magaldi. He couldn't say anything for the girls. Most he had assigned a smaller part. Nobody was right for the part of Eva.

"Raina please your the last girl." said Professor Castro.

"You mean your last hope." Raina laughed.

"Yes, well have you read the script?" He asked.

"No, I tried to escape, but I'll do it if I must." Raina said. She took the script from Harry. "Which scene, the one where I meet Peron or perhaps one between Magaldi and myself." Raina opened the book.

"How about the scene when you first meet Peron, do the song." Raina frowned.

"Actually I hear she dies how about that scene."

"How about you do the scene where she gives her last speech to Argentina, I wanna see emotion."

"Fine, but I prefer the one where Peron becomes president." Raina said turning the page. She got some water before standing in the center of the stage as she read down the page preparing herself.

"You know I'll do the whole scene, so I need Harry to play Peron."

"Potter, Lee play the announcer." Professor Castro said hoping it would be good if she was doing this. She had so much more confidence and he knew that he'd have to pick Pansy. None of the other girls would go up against her.

(PERON has just won a sweeping victory in the 1946 Presidential Election.

This is the first public appearance by PERON and EVA since that triumph.

Action takes place both inside and outside on the balcony of the Casa Rosada - the pink Presidential Palace in Buenos Aires.)

ANNOUNCER

People of Argentina! You're newly elected President-- Juan Peron!

(The CROWD begins to chant "Peron! Peron!")

PERON

Argentinos! Argentinos! We are all workers now!

Fighting against our common enemies-- Poverty, social injustice, foreign domination of our industries!

Reaching for our common goals-- Our independence, our dignity, our pride!

Let the world know that our great nation is awakening

And that its heart beats in the humble bodies of Juan Peron--and his wife, the first lady of Argentina, Eva Duarte de Peron!

(The CROWD by now are beginning to chant "Evita! Evita!")

EVA

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange

When I try to explain how I feel

That I still need your love after all that I've done

You won't believe me

All you will see is a girl you once knew

Although she's dressed up to the nines

At sixes and sevens with you

I had to let it happen, I had to change

Couldn't stay all my life down at heel

Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

So I chose freedom

Running around trying everything new

But nothing impressed me at all

I never expected it to

Don't cry for me Argentina

The truth is I never left you

All through my wild days

My mad existence

I kept my promise

Don't keep your distance

And as for fortune, and as for fame

I never invited them in

Though it seemed to the world, they were all I desired

They are illusions

They are not the solutions they promised to be

The answer was here all the time

I love you and hope you love me

Don't cry for me Argentina...

(EVA breaks down; the CROWD takes up her tune, humming)

EVA

Don't cry for me Argentina

The truth is I never left you

All through my wild days

My mad existence

I kept my promise

Don't keep your distance

Have I said too much?

There's nothing more I can think of to say to you

But all you have to do is look at me to know

That every word is true

(The CROWD is ecstatically enthusiastic; EVA goes inside from the balcony)

"You are it girl." Professor Castro said.

" I know." Raina said walking off stage.

"If anyone will make this good it will be her not the rest of you." He said before assigning background actors and stage crew to others."

"Somebody will have to teach him to throw a hissy fit." Raina said. Malfoy laughed.


	5. The Play

The Play

CHÈ / Draco

Now Eva Peron had every disadvantage you need if you're going to succeed. No money, no class, no father, no bright lights--there was nowhere she'd been at the age of fifteen, as this tango singer found out. Agustin Magaldi--who has the distinction of being the first man to be of use to Eva Duarte.

MAGALDI/ Blaise (The final song of his act)

On this night of a thousand stars Let me take you to heaven's door Where the music of love's guitars Plays for evermore! In the glow of those twinkling lights We shall love through eternity On this night in a million nights Fly away with me! I never dreamed that a kiss could be as sweet as this --now I know that it can I used to wander alone without a love of my own I was a desperate man But all my grief disappeared and all the sorrow I feared Wasn't there anymore On that magical day when you first came my way Mi amor! On this night On this night On this night of a thousand stars Let me take you to heaven's door Where the music of love's guitars Plays for evermore!

(MAGALDI joins EVA and her family--mother, 3 sisters, brother--at their table. CHÈ is loitering nearby at the bar.)

"To think that a man, as famous as you are, could love a poor little nothing like me! I want to be a part of B.A.--Buenos Aires--Big Apple!" Raina sang.

"She wants to be a part of B.A.--Buenos Aires--Big Apple!" Raina sang with the students playing her family.

"Just listen to that! They're onto you Magaldi! I'd get out while you can," Draco sang to Blaise, but he was a background character who was noticed and at the same time he wasn't.

"It's happened at last--I'm starting to get started--I'm moving out with my man."

"Now Eva don't get carried away-" Blaise tried to say.

"Monotony past--suburbia departed--who could ever be Fond of the back of beyond?"

"Don't hear words that I didn't say," Blaise told her.

"What's that? You'd desert the girl you love?" Her family asked.

"The girl I love? What are you talking about?" Blaise asked playing the part Magaldi well.

" She really brightened up your out of town engagement, She gave you all she had--she wasn't in your contract --You must be quite relieved that no-one's told the papers --So far- " They sang.

"I want to be a part of B.A.--Buenos Aires--Big Apple! Would I have done what I did if I hadn't thought, if I hadn't known, we would stay together?" Raina sang oblivious to his previous words.

"Seems to me there's no point in resisting, she's made up Her mind, you've no choice. Why don't you be the man Who discovered her? You'll never be remembered for Your voice." Ron sang. He'd snagged a small role over Goyle.

"The city can be paradise for those who have the cash, the Class and the connections--what you need to make a splash. The likes of you get swept up in the morning With the trash--if you were rich or middle class- " Blaise told her.

"Screw the middle classes! I will never accept them! My father's other family were middle class And we were kept out of sight, Hidden from view, at his funeral!" Raina sang spat out her line with disgust.

"Do all your one night stands give you this trouble?" Ron asked. He was playing Eva's skeptical brother.

"Eva, beware of the city It's hungry and cold, can't be controlled, it is mad Those who are fools are swallowed up whole And those who are not become What they should not become Changed--in short they go bad," Blaise warned her.

"Bad is good for me--I'm bored, so clean and so ignored I've only been predictable--respectable! Birds fly out of here so why oh why oh why the hell can't I I only want variety of society. I want to be a part of B.A.--Buenos Aires--Big Apple!" Raina sang.

"She wants to be a part of B.A.--Buenos Aires--Big Apple!" Raina and the other students playing her family sang. Genevieve, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were among them like a little choir.

"Five years from now I shall come back And finally say, you have your way--come to town But you'll look at me with a foreigner's eyes The magical city a Younger girl's city, a Fantasy long since put down," Blaise said. He was attempting to convince Raina to stay in her town instead of going with him to the city.

"All you've done to me--was that a young girl's fantasy? I played your city games alright--didn't I? I already know what cooks, how the dirty city feels and looks I tasted it last night, didn't I? I'm going to be a part of B.A.--Buenos Aires--Big Apple!" Raina sang.

"She's going to be a part of B.A.--Buenos Aires--Big Apple!" Raina and Eva's family sang together.

"Eva beware your ambition It's hungry and cold, can't be controlled, will run wild This in a man is a danger enough But you are a woman, not Even a woman, not Very much more than a child and whatever you say I'll not steal you away!" Blaise said even though they got on a train together and headed for Buenos Aries.

The play continued on and it was great, but the defining moment before Peron was elected president was when Harry happened upon the scene at a awards show. Raina was decidedly genius in this musical number in the teacher's opinion.

Scene 10 I'd be surprisingly good for you:

"Colonel Peron?" Raina sang as she met Peron for the first time. They were performing the play after only two weeks vigorous rehearsal. The schools of Drumstang, Beauxbatons, and her school Death's Scorn were invited to watch. This was the week they had all agreed they could take time off to bring their entire schools to Hogwarts for the performance.

"Eva Duarte?" Harry sang. He was thrilled he had gotten the lead part for the play because Raina was his leading lady.

"I've heard so much about you," They sang. " I am amazed for I'm only an actress(soldier) only a girl on the air(one of thousands defending the country he loves)."

"But when you act the things you do effect us all."

"But when you act you take us away from the squalor of the real world," Harry sang. "Are you here all alone?" Raina loved that her character got to lie to Peron and say she was at the party alone when that was not true.

"Yes, oh yes," Raina whispered as they stood off to the side of the refreshment table staring at each other as if they were madly in love. Harry went as far as to think her love was real when she was merely acting.

"So am I, what a fortunate coincidence maybe you're my reward for my efforts here tonight." The music continued notes seemingly played on every word she sang. The music wouldn't continue if she didn't sing.

"It seems crazy but you must believe there's nothing calculated, nothing planned. Please forgive me if I seem naïve, but I would never want to force your hand. But please understand I'd be good for you, I'd be surprisingly good for you," Raina sang in a slow sultry and seducing tone which was perfect for the character. They moved as if doing a very slow tango as they did this the scene changed as they seemed to be going back to her apartment. " I don't always rush in like this. Twenty seconds after saying hello. Telling strangers I'm to good to miss and if I'm wrong I hope you tell me so. Because you really should know I'd be good for you. I'd be surprisingly good for you." They danced, as the music played nice and slow and seductive. The audience could really tell that this was all about seducing Peron. Raina made seductive move after seductive move really getting Harry who practically came out of character and was slightly startled when she began to sing again on cue.

"I won't go on if I'm boring you, but do you understand my point of view. Do you like what you see, what you hear, and would you be good for me too?" Raina sang asking a question but she never let him answer. "I'm not talking about a hurried night, a frantic tumble than a shy goodbye, creeping home before it gets to light. That's the reason that I caught your eye. Which has to imply I'd be good for you. I'd be surprisingly good for you." There was a saxophone solo playing the entire melody of the song as the drums beat as they danced some more now in her apartment building around her bed. She stopped dancing with him as she took off her gloves and stood on the other side of the bed watching him closely.

"Please go on you enthrall me, I can understand you perfectly. And I like what I hear, what I see, and I would be good for you too," Harry sang.

"I'm not talking about a hurried night, a frantic tumble than a shy goodbye. Creeping home before it gets to light. That's not the reason that I caught your eye, which has to imply I'd be good for you. I'd be surprisingly good for you." The music entered and the curtains came down as they both fell into bed as if they were about to have sex. There was much applauding for them.

Scene 27 Lament

"The choice was mine and mine completely I could have any prize that I desired I could burn with the splendor of the brightest fire Or else--or else I could choose time Remember I was very young then And a year was forever and a day So what use could fifty, sixty, seventy be? I saw the lights and I was on my way. And how I lived! How they shone! But how soon the lights were gone!" Raina sang sadly from somewhere off stage it seemed as they recapped the play with clips. Her voice seemed ghostly and far away. It was really sad.

" The choice was yours and no one else's You can cry for a body in despair Hang your head because she is no longer there To shine, to dazzle, or betray How she lived, How she shined But how soon the lights were gone," Draco sang as he stood over what was suppose to be Eva's coffin.

"Eyes, Hair, Face, Image All must be preserved. Still life displayed forever. No less than she deserved." The embalmers whispered loudly. The curtains dropped and the play was over. There was thunderous applause from all the students, parents, and teachers. Some of the students were even crying. Raina came out and bowed long side Harry, Draco, and Blaise. Everyone came out at some point or another and bowed before accepting flowers if they were a girl. Raina and Harry were the last to leave the stage.

"You were so awesome my love," Harry told her. Raina turned and stared at him.

"Keep going." Harry looked surprised she had replied.

"Your voice is from heaven you truly are an angel," Harry complimented. Raina smiled.

"Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself," Raina said before walking off with Genevieve who was giggling something a bout love struck boys always following in Raina's wake.

"Stay away from cousin," Draco growled at Harry as he came out of his day dream of Raina yet again.

"Why afraid she actually likes me?" Harry asked. Draco laughed a long with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"Oh I'll never have to worry about that Potter, you're dreaming."

"I may be dreaming now, but it'll be a reality by the end of this year."

"Is that a bet?" Draco asked.

"Harry no," Hermione said coming up behind him. She didn't want him seriously trying for the affections of Raina. Ron came up behind him as well.

"Of course it is," Ron said before Harry could answer. "Harry and Raina will be dating before this year is out, I'd bet my entire wizarding card collection." Draco looked back at his cronies and grinned.

"You've got yourself a deal Potter, Weasley, I bet my entire wizarding card collection of rare cards."

"Great, better pack them up now because you're going to lose," Harry told him walking off with Ron and Hermione. Hermione scolded them both.

"Oh Ronald, Raina doesn't like Harry I've told you both that a million times and you Harry agreeing to the whole thing. Ronald you're going to lose your entire collection." They weren't listening as they were discussing taking Raina out a particularly awesome date and getting around Blaise who was now glaring at him angrily as he silently warned him that he would most definitely be a contender for Raina's heart.

"Ahh…well look at that not even here five months and there's already a bet going on," Raina said to Genevieve as they finally left the back stage area all together. Genevieve shook her head.

"I thought it would take a shorter time." Raina nodded her agreement. "Come on we have parents to see and congratulations to receive."

"Yes, you mean I have praise to receive, I was the Starr again after all." Raina walked away laughing as Genevieve scolded her.

* * *

A/n: See the next installment of the Project series: Harry Potter and the Family Project 


End file.
